educators_of_mini_buildingfandomcom-20200214-history
Base Classes
Bandit And Raider Classes There is a distinct difference between a raider and a bandit, one is from the city and one is from the forest. Bandits have taken a life of murdering and pillaging in the natural terrain. They have grown close to the land, using hide and iron armor types. Carrying swords, maces, and other melee weapons. It is rather hard to find them with a conventional fire arm. Now raiders are from the cities, and have grown accustom to fighting on the streets, and to the occasional miss-fire of a pistol or shotgun. Hardened by urban fighting they only go in to the forest if they had lost something, or know there is a settlement to raid there. Its hard to find them using "Old" weapons, including melee and bows. 'Bandit Classes' *'Bandit:' Standard guy who joined anarchy some time ago. Usually loaded out with a sword and a knife. If they are lucky they get some iron armor and a shield. *'Bandit Skirmisher:' Some dude who joined like two or three years ago and had seen a good portion of what the bandit life is. Usually loaded out with some of the better stings like bits and pieces of steel armor, weapons, and a shield if they are lucky. *'Bandit Skull-Fker:' One bad mamma-jamma this one. These men are blood thirsty killers and are loaded with some serious equipment. Usually never seen out of their Steel Plate armor, they carry either a two handed claymore, or a sword and pistol on their hips. *'Bandit King:' The worse of the worse, they are loaded with some of the heaviest armor, and some of the sharpest swords. Strong and fast they are usually things for a reason. 'Raider Classes' *'Raider Whelp: '''They are newly inducted into the ranks of the raiders. They have just gone through the extreme initiation rites all raiders go through. They are often abused by more senior raiders. This abuse just drives their hate to new heights making them formidable in battle. *'Raider Fiend: 'These sorry bastards are so hooked up to drugs that they aren't even sane anymore. Their only master is their unquenchable need for drugs and they often attack fellow raiders. They are a scourge to all and are true savages. *'Raider Pain-Giver: 'These are more seasoned raiders than Whelps. They normally lead smaller sub-bands in a larger band of raiders. They are also the instructors of Whelps and they conduct the initiation rites of Whelps. They are better equipped for battle. However, like most raiders, they are near savage. *'Raider Battle-master: 'They tend to command at least two sub-bands in larger raider bands. They are hand selected by Raider Warlords and normally lead raids and attacks. They also make up a Warlord's personal defense crew. Battle-Master's are feared for their no mercy and no prisoner attitudes. *'Raider Warlord: '''Warlords are the most evil and toughest of scum. They are the leaders of raider bands and are extremely aggressive. These are the most feared people in Georgia due to them also being the most savage next to the uncontrollable Raider Fiends. They always where the skulls of their victims on their armor or pikes around their thrones. Once captured by a Warlord, there is no hope for survival and your last few hours of life will be the most horrible in your life. Tribal Peoples This is a general description of a tribal, and will not pertain to all cases that exist. This will also serve as a good baseline for tribal factions.